Campaign Setting: City of Arabel
The City Arabel is a fair-sized city of almost a thousand main buildings, situated at the junction of the High Road, Calantar's Way, the East Way and the Moonsea Ride in eastern Cormyr. It is a fortified city, though it has many posts for trading houses outside its walls. Arabel is first and foremost a merchant city, famed for its jewelry, principally that of the merchant house of Thond. A number of trading companies have major outposts here, and there is always a floating pool of mercenary talent to be hired at any time. The city is also the main shipping area for coal in Cormyr, gathering coal from mines in the Gnoll Pass. Arabel is currently ruled by Queen Myrmeen Lhal. Lhal's rulership tends to turn on the fact that she permits the traders and merchants to engage in whatever tactics they see fit, as long as no one is hurt and the city's independence is not compromised. The major trading companies in Arabel once included a number of multicity costers, some of which still hold offices and do business in the city—Dragoneye Dealing, Six Coffers, Thousandheads, Trueshield, and the dubious Iron Throne. Local merchant houses include Baerlear, Bhela, Gelzunduth, Hiloar, Kraliqh, Misrim, Nyaril, and Thond. Other Places of Interest Library and Museum A wonderful source of information on many subjects, as well as a quiet place to get away from the noisy streets, is afforded in this stately building. Those researching Arabel’s history, culture, laws, or myths may want to get their start here. Marketplace A group of small stands selling basic items for the adventuring class is simply referred to as “the market”. Weapons, armor and survival supplies (along with the occasional opportunities to pick up scrolls and potions) are clustered in the city's eastern district. Probably best to start your outfitting here before you head off to the more exotic and confusing Bazaar. Bazaar A little more savvy and adventurous shopper may choose to hit the Bazaar to pick up some special items. Merchants rarely tell you all the details on the things the sell, but it's possible to haggle down the price if you’re cunning enough. 'Temple of Ilmater ' A temple to serve the poor was created near where it was needed the most—in the southeasternmost section of the city known as the Slums. 'The Lady's House' The largest of the temples in Arabel and the location of Tymora’s avatar during the Time of Troubles, The Lady’s House has had much success in controlling and influencing city policy, both during and after the Civil War. Lord Darmos Lauthyr is the leader of the most powerful religious organization in Arabel. The Lady's House is a large, extravagant temple dedicated to the worship of Tymora. During the Time of Troubles, Lady Luck's avatar appeared there and protected the city. Consequently, the temple and its order have grown significantly. Darmos himself is widely thought to be rich and arrogant, and he has demanded much recognition for his accomplishments. 'Mage's Guild' Located in the heart of Arabel is a striking edifice rising far into the sky. Within its walls, members of the arcane guild—known as the Companions of the Weave—conduct experiments, research ancient lore, and maintain facilities for spellcasters to practice their trade, including potion-making and scroll-scribing services. The building itself has been used for many arcane purposes, such as mage's duels, informational meetings, and spellcaster councils. On the lower levels, the Shrine of Mystra provides a spiritual haven for those who honor the Lady of Mysteries. Maintained by Dweomerkeeper Raznor, the Shrine boasts a small shop and training facilities for Mystrans. Bars & Inns Arabel is also noted for a number of fine inns and taverns, including the Loyalist's Arms in the western district and a local favorite among the adventuring populace, the Tired Traveler. The best inn in the city is the Pride of Arabel, for those who can afford it. Pride of Arabel By far the nicest Inn in the region. Plush and comfortable surroundings and the best food and wait staff in Arabel. You pay quite a bit of coin for a room in The Pride, but for some who need to be seen in the right places with the right people, there is no substitute for the Pride of Arabel. Tired Traveler Probably the most oft visited Inn for the adventuring class of Arabel. Reasonable rates on rooms to sleep in and a good mix of drinks and food. Bards can be found performing in the open area and some say there’s some special entertainment in the basement, if you can get down there. Adventurer's Guildhall Not a bad little place to grab a drink or chuck some darts at a game target. Most of the longtime immigrants to Arabel shun the place a bit, but it’s important to get to know the regulars there if you’re going to stick around. Many of the local merchants and townsfolk look for cheap labor to do odd jobs there on a regular basis. 'Major Geographical Features' The Forest Kingdom is a rolling, green, and pleasant land, flanked by mountains and well-fed by its own farms and ranches. Old, deep, forests dominate the landscape and national character. The dragon, the stag, and the unicorn characterize the land in Comyrean folk tales, ballads, and heraldry. The wyrm represents the land's old, neve-quite-tamed wilderness; the stag stands for royal (and noble) sport, plus the bounty of the land for all; and the unicorn symbolizes the hidden mysteries and serenity at the heart of the forests—and the shelter those green fastnesses have always offered Cormyreans in peril. Even the nation's kings took advantage of this shelter in the realm's darkest days. Hullack Forest Once a part of the forest of Cormanthor, the Hullack used to define the eastern border of Cormyr. Over the prosperous reign of Azoun IV, people heavily settled the forest's edge and cut it back substantially. The Hullack is the most primeval forest in Cormyr, with dark valleys and hidden vales that have gone unseen for decades. Ghostly creatures and odd monsters pepper the local folklore, and orcs and goblinkin are frequent visitors from the Thunder Peaks. Cormyrean wardens often direct adventurers to the Hullack in hope of taming this wood. King's Forest This is the westernmost fragment of Cormanthor, long abandoned by the elves to humankind. With little undergrowth, a wealth of wildlife, and a high canopy, the King's Forest is entirely the property of the Crown and used to be a pleasant place to ride. Now, however, it is inhabited by the orcs who were driven from Arabel. The King's Forest contains no known ruins, and fell creatures had never been known to make their home here until the displaced orc tribes settled in. Stonelands A band of wide, rocky desolation between the Stormhorns and the Anauroch Desert, this region is inhabited by small groups of military minded goblins, gnolls, orcs, and evil humans, all of which are referred to as "border raiders". For decades, Cormyr's rulers have offered generous land grants to adventurers willing to tame these lands and carve out human holdings. The Zhentarim, on the other hand, actively marshal the goblin bands as raiders, but have only had erratic success in recruiting them. Category:Resources Category:Cities